Haldoh Adventures
by fireboy22
Summary: Accompany Steph on her whole new adventure through the Haldoh region. See this new region and awe at its spectacular and unique Pokémon.
1. Steph's Rainy Day

**Chapter 1:** "Steph's Rainy Day"

It had finally arrived, the day were Steph would finally embark on her own adventure. She would be able to cross mountains, walk through valleys, sail on the seas, and feel nature all around her as she met new people. But the people and the locations were not nearly as important as meeting and travelling with Pokémon by her side.

Steph was daydreaming as she walked towards her destination, Brightvale Town. With the help of various travelers with their own Tauros pulled carts, she had managed to move from her hometown, Greenrod Town, all the way to Brightvale. There she would choose her first Pokémon and continue on her journey to become the best Pokémon trainer of the Haldoh region. She could already see the town, it was beautiful and small, a coastal town, with a nice beach bordering it. As she walked, she drew from her pocket a small letter; this letter had three pictures of three different Pokémon, the starters of the Haldoh region. The names of the Pokémon were unknown to her, but she could at least tell that they were a Grass-type, a Fire-type and a Water-type individually. Yet; she could not decide on which one.

Steph had always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer. Even though her goal was to become the champion of the Haldoh region league, she would not mind simply enjoying her days around Pokémon. She had chosen to wear short dark green knee-length pants, and a simple white shirt; on her face she had a pair of glasses and on her head she had beautiful long black hair which she kept in place with a small blue pin on the side. She always wanted to show everyone how good she was at anything, but with Pokémon it was a whole new level; she wanted to blow them away with her skill. There was only one little secret, she did not know much about Pokémon battling, except what she had seen on television… but she was willing to learn.

She had arrived at the entrance of town, and immediately ran up to the closest person she could find.

"Excuse me. Where can I find Professor Palmer's laboratory?" she asked without hesitation.

"Well his lab is closer to the shore, at the edge of town." the man responded while pointing to a certain direction.

Steph ran as fast as she could through the town. The town was very small, and the houses weren't located one close to the other, this allowed for a Pokémon friendly environment; Steph saw as the Pityke, gray bird like Pokémon, and Kipat, mouse like Pokémon with bushy tails, ran around the town and flew above the houses.

A sudden chill crept up her spine as she found herself facing the lab. Barging in was what she actually wanted to do, but could not bring herself to do it; she was nervous. After a minute, though, she decided to knock on the door, but at the same moment a boy flung the door open and ran right past her, a Poké Ball was in his hands.

"Stop, thief!" another man ran past Steph, he had a lab coat on and had short red hair, with a short red beard and moustache.

Without much hesitation, Steph followed; she thought that he could be Professor Palmer. The boy had finally seemed to give up, when the man spoke.

"Give me back that Pokémon! It is meant for a new trainer that is coming by to choose her new partner!" yelled the man.

"I couldn't care less." The boy replied with a nasty smirk on his face, "I also want a Pokémon, but you never gave me one. So I'm just going to take it."

The boy played with the Poké Ball within his hands.

"You can't just take it!" Steph yelled, this startled both the man and the boy.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Steph, I came here to get my Pokémon" she replied without taking her eyes off the boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry you had to come and see this…I'm Professor Palmer." just as Steph had assumed.

"Alright, I'll give back the Pokémon if the girl manages to beat me in a battle." the boy interrupted the conversation.

"I accept!" Steph answered quickly.

"Well Steph, I only have the last two starters." Professor Palmer reached into his pockets and showed Steph two Poké Balls, without thinking twice she grabbed one of them and faced the boy.

Even though she was mad at the boy, she was still anxious to have her first Pokémon battle. The boy raised his Poké Ball and threw it.

"Go!" he yelled out.

The ball opened and a beam of light poured out, the light came to form a small rodent like Pokémon with red fur and a star shaped nose with squinted eyes.

"So I swiped a Talpint, huh?" the boy seemed rather happy to have picked the Fire-type of the starters.

Steph did the same thing an threw her Poké Ball, the ball split open and the same beam of light formed another Pokémon; a small blue deer like Pokémon with fins for ears and tail came out, Steph knew it was the Water-type.

"Professor, what is the name of this Pokémon and what are its attacks?" Steph quickly asked.

"Its name is Deezle, and it knows Tackle and Tail Whip." The professor told her as she memorized everything quickly.

She was ready now, for her first battle…


	2. Steph's Fire and Water Battle

**Chapter 2:** "Steph's Fire and Water Battle"

"Deeeezle!" yelled out the water Pokémon.

"Talpiiiint!" the fire Pokémon answered.

Both Pokémon were staring each other out, their respective trainers behind them, mimicking their Pokémon.

Without any wait the boy yelled out "Talpint, use Pound, now!"; the Pokémon quickly responded by running towards Deezle and quickly brought its paw down, slamming it on top of Deezle's head; Deezle slumped to the floor.

"I wasn't even ready yet. I have to get myself in the game." Steph thought, "Deezle, Tackle, go!" her Deezle quickly ran towards Talpint, its head lowered, ready to slam against it.

The boy just smirked, "Dodge that one, now!" he yelled out, and his Pokémon quickly jumped out of the way.

Steph was in awe at her opponent's speed, but she did not dally around "Deezle! Turn around and go for another Tackle!" she yelled out.

"Talpint, Growl!" the boy responded; his Pokémon quickly opened its mouth and let out a powerful yell.

"TAAAAAAALPIIIIIIIINT!" Steph's Deezle froze in mid-stride, it could not move. Professor Palmer stepped forward.

"Steph! Growl startles your Pokémon for a bit, don't lose heart!"

"Talpint, Pound!" the Pokémon hammered Deezle again with another hit to the head.

"Yikes!" Steph thought "No more playing around! Deezle, run up to Talpint!" the water Pokémon ran up towards Talpint.

The boy just smirked and commanded his Pokémon "Talpint! Block it!" his Talpint brought its arms up in front of itself.

It was just as Steph had wanted, "Deezle, Tail Whip!" her Deezle spun around and slapped Talpint's arms out of the way with its tail; without a moment's hesitation "Now, follow it up with Tackle!" the Pokémon turned around again and kicked itself forward, landing its head on Talpint's stomach; the fire-type fell backward.

Just as Talpint was getting back up; the professor stepped forward and spoke up.

"That is enough! You have both proven yourselves." Steph was startled when she heard this.

"What do you mean professor?" she just had to ask.

"The thing is…Terry here, is actually my assistant. He recently asked if he could quit being my assistant and journey off to become a Pokémon trainer. I told him that he would have to demonstrate it by showing his skill. We knew you were coming by, so we set up this charade to get both of you to battle; I also wanted to see your abilities, and let me say you really awed me; both of you." both Terry and Steph looked and smiled at each other. Steph was both in shock and excited.

"Well then; let's head back to the lab" the professor suggested.

Back at the lab the professor had his other assistants bring two trays; both of which had a strange device and five Poké Balls. The trays were placed in front of the two future trainers.

"Alright, as you know trainers need Poké Balls in order to capture Pokémon. By pressing the button in the middle you can shrink them just enough to carry them around easily. The Pokédex…" he took the strange device on Terry's tray "…will give out information on anything Pokémon and will also give a brief summary on any Pokémon you see."

Terry and Steph took their respective items and hid them in their bags and pockets. "As for Steph, you still have to choose you're Starter Pokémon." he pointed out towards another table with two Poké Balls on it.

"Why are there two? Aren't their usually three starters?" Steph asked.

"You are right, but Terry already took one of them, Talpint, the fire-type." he walked towards the table and took the two Poké Balls and threw them; out of them came a white light and both formed into two different Pokémon; one was a green bird with two leafs on its head, the other was Deezle which Steph had already seen. Steph quickly took out her Pokédex and pointed out to the bird Pokémon;

"KIROOT, THE ROOT POKÉMON; KIROOT USE THEIR LEGS TO ABSORB NUTRIENTS FROM THE GROUND IN ORDER TO FEED." the Pokédex said.

"Kiroot is the grass-type of the starters." Professor Palmer added.

Steph then proceeded to point the Pokédex towards Deezle;

"DEEZLE, THE RAIN POKÉMON; IT IS SAID THAT DEEZLE CAN PREDICT WHEN IT IS GOING TO RAIN." the Pokédex replied.

"And as you might suspect, Deezle is the water-type of the starters." the professor said.

Without giving it much thought, Steph reached out and held Deezle.

"I'm going to go with Deezle, I already feel like we are meant to travel together." the Pokémon was wagging its tail with joy. Steph held out its Poké Ball.

"Return, Deezle." a red beam of light shot out from the Poké Ball and hit Deezle, turning it into a red silhouette and returning it to the ball.

"I´m ready for my adventure!" Steph said while looking at Deezle's Poké Ball.


	3. Steph's First Capture

**Chapter 3:** "Steph's First Capture"

"Deezle, you're up!" Steph said while throwing Deezle's Poké Ball.

Deezle came out of its Poké Ball and jumped out of joy after seeing it's trainer in front of it.

"Now Deezle, we'll be traveling together for a while now and we might as well get to know each other a bit better; so I guess it would be best for you to stay out of your Poké Ball for a while." Steph told her Pokémon, lowering herself to Deezle´s stature.

"Now, Terry told me that the nearest gym is in Plainview Town; but we'll need to capture at least one more Pokémon before we get there, that way we have a better chance of winning." she got up and kept on walking, Deezle at her side.

Suddenly a blur swooped in front of her eyes. After stumbling a bit, she saw a small grey bird-like Pokémon, a Pityke. She quickly took out her Pokédex and turned it on;

"PITYKE, THE TERRITORY BIRD POKÉMON; IF ANY POKÉMON WERE TO TRESPASS ON THEIR TERRITORY, PITYKE WOULD STRIKE WITHOUT HESITATION".

Steph thought that this would be a good opportunity to try and capture a Pokémon. The Pityke landed close by on the ground.

"Deezle, quick, use Tackle!" Deezle quickly charged at the flying-type, but the Pityke took notice and flapped its wings hard, quickly climbing to the air and avoiding Deezle. Deezle quickly stopped in its tracks, and looked in awe as Pityke dove down on Deezle and hit it hard with its beak, making Deezle fall to the ground.

"Deezle!" Steph yelled out; she ran out and held Deezle close, when she looked around the Pityke was gone, although she could see the silhouette of the fleeing flying-type at the distance.

"Are you okay, Deezle?" Deezle responded by nodding its head at Steph.

"Good. I'm still not use to battling, so I thought you took much more damage from that attack." She just had to sigh from relief. "Well, I may not have captured Pityke, but I can still keep on trying."

"Dee-zle!" Deezle responded.

After walking for a few more hours; Steph spotted a sign. The sign had two arrows, one pointing towards the direction she was walking, and the other towards the opposite direction. She took a closer look to the one that pointed their way.

"Bluedrop Town" she read aloud. "It seems that this town is our next stop. What do you say we capture a Pokémon before getting there, huh?" this time she stared at Deezle. Her Pokémon gave her an agreeing nod.

A few more minutes later onto her journey, and she saw as a small ant-like Pokémon emerging from a nearby bush at the side of the road.

"Wow! I´ve never seen that Pokémon before." she stared out in amazement as she took out her Pokédex;

"ANTLY, THE ANT POKÉMON; ANTLY ONLY BURROW WITHIN HEALTHY EARTH, FARMERS TEND TO USE THEM AS GOOD DOWSERS".

Steph took out a Poké Ball, ready this time to capture a Pokémon.

"Deezle, use Tackle on Antly, now!" Steph quickly shouted the command. Deezle had no sort of trouble executing it, he was already charging at the Antly.

Suddenly, something struck Deezle just as he was reaching Antly. Steph quickly shot a glance towards the mysterious obstacle. She was surprised to see a large brown, beetle-like Pokémon with large pincers on its head. Her Pokédex was immediately taken out;

"PINSIR, THE STAG BEETLE POKÉMON; IF IT FAILS TO CRUSH THE FOE IN ITS PINCERS, IT WILL SWING AROUND AND TOSS THE OPPONENT."

"Pinsir, huh?" Steph was still dazed. "I have never seen a Pokémon like this either."

"What are you doing to my Pokémon!" a voice shot out, followed by the appearance of a girl. She had short red hair, and dirty overalls with an equally dirty orange shirt. "Leave my Antly alone!"

"I'm sorry! I did not know that Antly had a trainer." Steph said kindly to the girl. The girl looked angrily at Steph and shoved her back a bit.

"My name is Theresa! And that Antly isn´t mine; at least not yet!" she yelled at Steph.

There are few things that could anger Steph, but one of those things is being yelled at.

"If it isn´t yours, that means that I can still catch it!" she barked back at Theresa, "I am not going to take any of this from you!"

This clearly struck one of Theresa's nerves, "Oh yeah? Let's battle if you think you have what it takes to catch that Antly!"

"You are on!" Steph declared loudly.

Both trainers were eyeing each other angrily. Deezle was ready and willing in front of Steph, and Theresa's Pinsir was looking menacingly at Deezle.

"Deezle! Tackle, go!" Steph took the initiative. Her Deezle kicked itself of the ground quickly and shot towards Pinsir.

"Pinsir, use Harden!" Theresa did not hesitate to call a command. Her Pinsir started to glow.

Deezle hit hard against Pinsir, but it did not seem to make the slightest effect. Steph knew what happened; Harden is a move that raises a Pokémon's defense, Deezle´s Tackle was reduced.

Theresa smiled malevolently at Steph. "Revenge!" her Pinsir reacted and slammed its body against Deezle and sent it flying.

"What? Revenge?" Steph had never heard of that attack.

"Revenge is a move that gets stronger if my Pinsir is damaged first. In other words, your Deezle helped out with its Tackle." Theresa was already speaking as if she had won, and this irritated Steph.

"Vicegrip! Crush that pathetic Deezle!" Theresa was already attacking again. Her Pinsir lowered its head and charged at Deezle, its pincers waiting to pin Deezle.

Steph knew she could not lose her cool. "Deezle, jump and avoid it!" she had total confidence that Deezle could dodge that attack with his great speed.

Just as Pinsir's horns were closing in on Deezle from both sides, the water-type sprung up into the air at the last moment.

"What amazing speed!" Theresa could not close her mouth at the amazing skill that Deezle had.

Steph was not so impressed, what really caught Steph off-guard was when Deezle opened his mouth and fired a high-pressured spray of water at Pinsir, sending the bug-type back.

"What? Did Deezle just learn Water Gun?" Steph felt a mixture of surprise and pride. Better yet, Water Gun was a special attack and cannot be affected by Harden.

"No way! Pinsir, finish that runt! Vicegrip, again!" Theresa was obviously angry at the new turn of events. Her Pinsir tried to repeat the attack once more.

"Deezle, we are going to win our first battle!" Steph had come to realize that this was her first official battle and she was going to win it, "Dodge it again, and use Water Gun!"

Deezle sprung up again, landed on Pinsir's head, rebounded and turned in mid-air to face the Stag Beetle Pokémon. With all his might he let loose another powerful Water Gun, hitting Pinsir hard in the back of the head and planting its face in the ground.

After a few moments, Steph realized that she had just won, because Pinsir was out cold, it did not even twitch for a while.

"Return, Pinsir!" Theresa held out her Poké Ball and withdrew Pinsir, "You will pay for this! What is your name anyway?" Theresa asked, baring her teeth.

"My name is Steph, from Greenrod Town." Steph could not stop smiling after having just won her first battle.

Theresa shot a menacing glare at Steph, and then bolted of into the distance, Steph swore she saw her eyes a bit watered. She had no time to worry about Theresa, Steph ran towards Deezle and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Deezle! Thank you, for helping me win my first real battle! I knew I made the best choice in choosing you as my partner!" she also had her eyes a bit watered with excitement.

Suddenly she remembered.

"Where is Antly?" when she turned around, the Antly was gone. This saddened her a bit, but not by much.

A few more hours, dusk was already there and Steph could see the small town of Bluedrop Town.

"Well, we did not manage to catch any knew Pokémon, but at least we had a very good first day at our adventure." she smiled at Deezle.

When she gave a few more steps, a rock tripped her feet a bit. Although she did not fall, a Poké Ball fell from her bag and rolled down a small hill. Just as Steph ran down to get it, a Kipat jumped out of the grass and bumped itself with the Poké Ball. The Poké Ball opened up and swallowed Kipat after turning it into a beam of light. This was all very surprising to Steph. After the ball shook a bit, the button on the Poké Ball beeped once and the ball stopped. Steph went over to the Poké Ball, picked it up, looked at it and then stared at Deezle.

"I think I just caught my first Pokémon, Deezle." a smile started to form on her face. "I caught a Kipat! My very first Pokémon; and I did it before arriving at Bluedrop Town!" Steph jumped with joy, her first caught Pokémon within the grasp of her hand.


	4. Steph's Rival

**Chapter 4:** "Steph's Rival"

Steph walked the rest of the way eyeing her Kipat's Poké Ball. She was proud of her newly caught Pokémon, but couldn´t help feeling a little bit down that it was all a fluke. Yet a small mistake like that would not stop her; the next Pokémon she would capture will be because she weakened it first; that is what she told herself. This time she was walking alone. She had decided to return Deezle to his Poké Ball so that he could rest after having had that tough battle versus Theresa.

As Steph walked further, she took out her Pokédex and looked at Kipat's information;

"KIPAT, THE JUMP MOUSE POKEMON; KIPAT HAVE POWERFUL LEGS THAT ALLOW THEM TO COVER GREAT DISTANCES. THEY USE THEIR LEGS TO EITHER ESCAPE OR DELIVER POWERFUL KICKS."

"That is good to know. I hardly know anything about this Kipat." she talked to herself as she entered the town of Bluedrop.

The moment she passed the first building she saw two Pokémon, hitting each other and bashing their bodies' one against the other. One of the Pokémon was a Pityke, the other she had never seen before. It was another bird-like Pokémon, it had four small tail feathers and its wings moved so fast one could hardly see it.

"HUMMY, THE HUM BIRD POKEMON; IT BEATS ITS WINGS SO HARD THAT SMALL HUMMING NOISES CAN BE HEARD FROM THE VIBRATIONS IT CREATES"

The Pokédex answered her question of the mystery of the new Pokémon.

What surprised her next was the trainer commanding the Hummy. It was Terry.

"Now, Hummy, use Sonicboom!" Hummy reacted to Terry's command by sending a white shockwave from its wings.

The blast hit Pityke hard and sent it plummeting to the ground.

"No, Pityke!" the other trainer yelled out.

"This battle is over! The winner is Hummy! The victory goes to Terry!" another boy yelled out, it seemed that he was acting as judge.

Steph ran over to Terry to congratulate him on his victory. He had just finished shaking the other trainers hand when he saw Steph.

"Hey, Steph!" Terry waved at her.

"How are you doing, Terry?" Steph breathed a little after having run that small distance. "I see that you´ve captured a new Pokémon." she eyed Hummy who was flying by.

"Yeah, I've actually captured three Pokémon. That makes four total Pokémon in my team." he replied while returning Hummy to its Poké Ball.

Steph felt a little inexperienced, since she only captured one and it was by accident. She also remembered that Terry used to be Professor Palmer's assistant, so he had much more experience. This helped cheer her up a bit.

"Can you give me a sec, Steph?" he turned around and threw Hummy's ball out. The ball opened and let out a blue light, instead of the usual white, and Hummy flew out into the horizon.

"What did you just do?" this was all new to Steph.

"I released Hummy. I am no longer its trainer." he seemed a little disappointed at what he had just done. Steph could not believe it.

"Why did you do that!" Steph was overwhelmed "Didn´t you like Hummy?"

"Yes, I did. It was really strong and nice. But it didn't like to battle." His voice was heavy, "You came too late, but when my battle against that Pityke started, Hummy didn´t even move, it froze up. I had to yell at it for it to do anything. I don't like forcing Pokémon to do what they don't want to. My goal is to be a great Pokémon trainer, and I am going to need Pokémon that can battle. I don't actually care if their strong, as long as they have a will to battle. I just didn't want to hurt Hummy. It´ll be alright without me." a smile started to form on Terry's face. This act brought new respect to Steph towards Terry.

Later at the Pokémon Center, Steph had just left her two Pokémon with the nurse and sat down at a nearby table with Terry.

"So, Steph, how many Pokémon have you managed to capture?" Terry asked, relaxing on the comfortable bench.

"Well, I've only captured one" she said nervously.

"Really? Which one?" Terry said excitedly.

"I caught a Kipat." Steph said proudly, but her pride slowly faded away as she remembered how she caught it, "It was actually a fluke. My Poké Ball fell and Kipat touched it by accident."

"Don't be so glum. There is no correct way to catch Pokémon; and this makes your capture more unique." Terry said with a cheerful smile. "So what gender is it?"

"I actually don't know. I caught it a couple of hours ago and I haven't even let it out of its Poké Ball yet."

"Oh, ok. Well why don't you dedicate tomorrow to getting to know Kipat better?" Terry suggested.

"Yeah; I had that planned as well." Steph confirmed, "I also want to test its battling skills."

"Then allow me to be Kipat's first opponent." Terry said, challenging Steph with his eyes as well. "I also want to test a new Pokémon of mine."

Steph did not expect a challenge, but she quickly got excited; especially after remembering her battle against Theresa.

"I accept!" she got up and shot a glance at Terry, "There never was a clear winner in our last battle."

"Got it! Your Kipat against my new Pokémon." Terry stood and left the table. "Let's meet at the battlefield, behind the Pokémon Center, at midday."

Steph nodded.

Just as Terry left, she started to wonder what Pokémon Terry was going to use.

She had trouble sleeping that night. Steph had battled before and she had won, but this all seemed different. She knew nothing of her new Pokémon and was starting to worry about Terry's new Pokémon. A couple of hours before the sun rose; Steph stepped outside the Pokémon center and called out her Deezle.

"Listen, Deezle, I want to get to know Kipat better, but I'm going to need your help." Steph whispered to the Pokémon, she assumed Deezle was still sleepy. The rain Pokémon nodded slightly trying to open its eyes a little better.

"Kipat, you're up!" she threw the Poké ball and her Kipat came out. It was the first time she had seen it, since its capture.

She slowly approached the Pokémon, her Deezle at her side.

"Hello there, Kipat." She waved at her Pokémon and kneeled in front of it. "I'm Steph, your new trainer, and this is Deezle, my first Pokémon and a good friend of mine." She was a bit nervous, but managed to keep a cool smile throughout the whole introduction.

"Kip?" her Kipat simply stared at her, as though it had no idea what she just said.

"Ummm?" Steph puzzled around in her mind. She stared at her Deezle. "Could you help me out here, Deezle?" The water-type accepted with a nod.

Deezle approached Kipat and the two Pokémon started to chat amongst them. Steph took out her Pokédex and looked up the information on her new Pokémon.

"KIPAT'S KNOWN MOVES ARE: TACKLE, TAIL WHIP AND QUICK ATTACK."

A few minutes later, and both Pokémon finished talking.

"Well I guess everything's explained, right?" Steph asked both Pokémon. The two Pokémon nodded happily in agreement. "Are you ready to battle, Kipat?" Steph eyed the jump mouse Pokémon. The Pokémon began to jump and kick the air with excitement. "Alright; let's start practicing!"

After a few hours of practice with her new Kipat; Steph took a nice rest on the grass with her Deezle and Kipat by her side. She had lunch next and went to the battleground, located behind the Pokémon Center. Terry was waiting for her, as well as a small crowd. After yesterday; Terry must have attracted a lot of attention with his battling skills. Another boy stood beside Terry and went to introduce himself to Steph.

"Hello, my name is Jean." He took Steph's hand and shook it slightly. "Terry asked me to be the judge for your battle today. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not; it doesn't matter who the judge is. Terry is going down, anyway!" she gave a small smirk towards Terry.

"Aren't we excited, huh?" Terry stepped forward. "Why don't we get started then?"

Both trainers took their places at opposite ends of the battlefield, both holding their respective Poké balls.

"Kipat, you're up!" Steph was the first to let her Pokémon out.

"Kiiiiiipat!" the Pokémon yelled out, completely psyched for its battle.

"Alright; Antly, you're the one!" he threw the Poké ball, and out came the small ant Pokémon, which Steph was all too familiar with.

"So, my opponent is an Antly, huh?" she eyed the Pokémon well. "I can handle that."

"The battle between Terry, of Ochreset City, and Steph, of Greenrod Town will now begin!" Jean yelled out and threw his hands to the air.

"Kipat, use Quick Attack!" the small Pokémon reacted to Steph's call and bounced off the floor and straight to Terry's Antly, its speed was quite amazing. The ant Pokémon took the hit, but managed to stay strong and on its feet.

"Good. Nice attack." Terry carefully watched Kipat's movements. "Antly, show them a real attack! Use Sand Attack!" His Antly began to dig its arms into the ground and throw sand at Kipat. The sand covered most of Kipat's body and it couldn't help shield its eyes. "Do it, Antly!" Steph heard Terry yell out.

When the sand stopped brewing, Steph noticed something weird. Antly was gone.

"What happened? Where's Antly?" she searched the whole battlefield. What she found was a hole on the ground. "A hole? Could it be?" She could only imagine where Antly was.

"Strike now!" Terry yelled out. His Antly sprung from under the ground and hit Kipat under the chin. Kipat stumbled back and fell on its rear.

"So it was hiding under the ground?" Steph stroked her chin slightly. "Kipat, use Tackle! Full power!" Her Kipat sprang towards Antly, quickly and with its head lowered.

"Avoid it! Use Dig, again!" Terry's Antly dug a hole quickly and burrowed underground. Kipat came short of hitting Antly, before the ant Pokémon hid itself.

"Darn it!" Steph was running out of ideas and she was starting to stress out.

"Strike now!" Terry commanded and his Antly sprung up. Steph's Kipat reacted quickly and sprang up to the air, avoiding Antly's strike.

"Good job, Kipat!" Steph was very proud at what her Pokémon did.

"Hmph." A smile started to form on Terry's face. "Antly, use Pound where Kipat lands." His Antly aimed well and smacked Kipat on the stomach, just before the jump mouse Pokémon's feet touched the ground.

Kipat fell back, it did not move…


End file.
